


Chipped tooth

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara thinks Lena is in danger, but it turns out something else is going on.





	

Kara is flying around when she hears a familiar voice crying out in pain. A rush of panic overwhelms hers, causing her to lose some of her altitude, which she quickly recovers. Wasting no time, she flies towards Lena’s building, letting herself in. Okay she would have knocked to be polite, but it sounds like an emergency.

Lena is sitting behind her desk, one hand on her cheek as she mumbles an incoherent string of words. She drops her hand and reaches for a tissue, spitting into it.

“Oh Rao,” Kara says, shocked when she sees some blood on the tissue. “Miss Luthor, what happened?” she asks, concerned as she eyes the CEO.

Lena sighs softly when Supergirl cups her cheeks, studying her with such an intense gaze filled with care. “Supergirl,” she says, surprised to see her here.

“Did someone hurt you?” Kara asks, worried as she scans the area. Nothing seems suspicious, but still, Lena had cried out in pain and she seems to have bled a bit from her mouth.

“No,” Lena answers earnestly. She lightly bites her bottom lip, feeling embarrassed because Supergirl thinks something bad happened and okay, it is bad, but not in a way National City’s hero would think. “I chipped my tooth,” she explains.

Kara frowns at that because it’s not what she would have expected at all. “You chipped your tooth?” she asks, new questions already swimming through her head.

“I did,” Lena confirms with a sigh. To prove it, she shows Supergirl the piece of her tooth that’s on the tissue. “I am deeply sorry if I am grossing you out,” she apologizes.

“You’d never gross me out,” Kara replies without missing a beat, noticing how Lena raises a curious eyebrow at her. “I am used to see blood and worse,” she explains, excusing herself for having responded so bluntly.

“Right, you are,” Lena says, letting realization sink in that Supergirl wouldn’t possibly think she is beautiful or anything.

“How did it happen?” Kara asks, deeply concentrated.

“It began when I got myself takeout food,” Lena answers, seeing how Supergirl is actively listening. “Which is what I do from time to time, especially when I’m busy with work,” she explains, letting that speak for itself. “As I was eating it, I noticed it was a bit on the hard side, so obviously I felt the need to bite harder. It seemed to go rather well until I felt a pain shooting through one of my teeth. I stopped eating and realized I had chipped a tooth.”

Kara doesn’t mean to be rude or anything, but she can’t help herself when she bursts out laughing. “I am so sorry, Miss Luthor,” she apologizes while still laughing. “You should have stopped eating it rather than biting it harder.”

“I believe I learned that lesson now,” Lena replies lightly, shaking her head amusingly at the sound of Supergirl’s laughter. “Are you quite done?”

“No, no I’m not,” Kara answers. “I thought you were in distress, like someone was trying to kill you or something, but instead you chipped your tooth.”

“I am glad I can amuse you, Supergirl,” Lena comments, pushing Supergirl lightly in a teasing matter.

Kara pushes Lena right back, but when she realizes she pushed too hard, she quickly wraps an arm around her to steady her.

Lena can feel Supergirl’s hot breath and before she can think better of it, she’s closing her eyes and leaning in.

Kara’s eyes widen for a split second, realizing that Lena Luthor is about to kiss her, but then she thinks of all the times she has wanted to kiss her, so she closes her eyes and meets Lena’s lips halfway.

Lena hums happily into their kiss and thinks that maybe she should chip a tooth more often, although on second thought for a deepened kiss that doesn’t sound ideal so perhaps not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who chipped their tooth? Right, I did.   
> That's what inspired me to write this.


End file.
